Milagro
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Reborn está deprimido el día de su cumpleaños, 20 años han pasado y parecen distantes los días en los que parecía que nunca iba dejar de ser un bebé, pero ¿qué hay de ella?


Todos los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a Akira Amano, la historia es de mi autoría y fue realizado sin ánimos de lucro

Milagro

Se arreglaba la corbata mientras se miraba al espejo, - Con que 20 años ¿eh?- acomodo su sombrero y miro su reloj, cerro el puño con fuerza y salió.

Al salir de su cuarto, fue sorprendido, por quien consideraba su familia, su cara mostraba verdadero asombro, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no sintió su precensia, ¿había bajado la guardia el mejor hitman, él?, -¡Sorpresa!- gritaron al unísono, - ¡Muchas felicidades Reborn!- sintió el abrazo y la sincera felicitación de su ex-pupilo, y poco a poco la de toda su familia, entre ellas escuchó, Reborn-chan, felicitaciones al extremo y un estúpido Kora, el hitman sonrió de forma forzada, faltaba ella, faltaba la felicitación que nunca podría recibir, la extrañaba y recuperar ese cuerpo sólo fortalecía ese sentimiento, sólo lo hacía sentir peor. ¿Por qué? se pregunto, si la maldición había desaparecido ¿Por qué ella no había regresado?

Llegaron sus nuevos alumnos los 3 hijos que Tsuna había tenido con Kyoko, traían cargando lo que parecía un gran cuadro, -Feliz cumpleaños Reborn-sensei- dijo de forma seca el más grande de los tres, los otros dos pequeños desenvolvieron el cuadro. Reborn no sabía que decir, la nostalgia lo invadió, el cuadro era un gran retrato la restauración de una vieja fotografía que todos los que habían sido arcobalenos atesoraban, pero que él había quemado, una foto con los ocho del arcoiris antes del día del inicio de su maldición, ahí estaba ella con su deslumbrante sonrisa, esa sonrisa que jamás volvería a ver, -Gracias- dijo en un leve susurro apenas audible, intentando que su voz no se quebrara después de todo el era el gran tutor, el mejor Hitaman en la historia de la mafia, simplemente no tenía permitido llorar. Tomo el cuadro y regreso a su cuarto, -te esperamos en la terraza- dijo con voz queda la hija pequeña de Tsuna con una gran sonrisa muy similar a la de su madre, su padre asintió y todos se retiraron. Dejándolo solo, colgó el cuadro enfrente de su cama y se sentó a admirarlo. Pensó en darle un tiro, en volver a quemar esa imagen, pero no podía, no guardaba nada de ella. El dolor vino a su pecho, ¿por qué existían problemas que su revólver no podía solucionar?, ¿Por qué no pudo rescatarla?, ¿Por qué no fue él quien tuviera la llama del cielo?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan solo?, el agua empezó a recorrer sus mejillas, -Luce- dijo su nombre desconsolado, aquel primer encuentro paso por su mente, el nacimiento de Aria, su única hija y como Uni, se sacrificó para salvar a los demás arcobalenos, lo que sintió al verla de nuevo en el presente. Esa sonrisa que sus tres mujeres compartían, esa sonrisa que podía alumbrar la más oscura noche y esa impotencia que sentía al no haber podido protegerlas. Esa impotencia de no entender porque Luce aceptó con orgullo su destino. Las lágrimas no cesaban hasta que el milagro sucedió.

Una mano lo tomó del mentón e hizo que levantará la mirada, ahí estaba ella, y él no quería creerlo. –Vamos Reborn, parece que has visto un fantasma- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro -¿Quién eres?- fue lo único que pudo articular, ella estaba muerta, el pacificador del cielo la había consumido, ¿un fantasma o un frío e insensible truco de Mukuro? –Soy yo- dijo entre risas -¿no me reconoces? O acaso ¿te olvidaste de mí?- dijo agachando el rostro a la altura del hitman, quien se limito a tragar saliva al sentir los labios de esa mujer contra los suyos, era inconfundible, esos labios que tanto extraño, ese aroma entrañable que creyó haber perdido, correspondió al dulce y casto beso que le había entregado esa mujer y lo hizo suyo, de ambos. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Reborn cubrió sus ojos con su sombreo, sonrió y se limito a decir –te extrañe.

Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a quien se haya tomado la molestia de leer hasta el final, me gusta mucho esta pareja, cualquier duda, reclamo, o comentario déjenlo en un bonito review. Mi primer one-shot


End file.
